


Crime and Punishment

by LilyPotteri



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bottom Charles Xavier, I had so much fun while writing this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is filth yall, Top Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: Written for The 2020 XMen Kink Meme. Charles is being a nasty tease, so Erik has to put him in his place.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85
Collections: X-Men Kink Meme 2020





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XMen_Kink_Meme_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XMen_Kink_Meme_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Charles teases Erik in the middle of a meeting by projecting explicit fantasies about them. It takes every ounce of Erik's willpower not to tackle Charles out of his seat and fuck him right there on the floor.

This was hell. Erik knew he wasn't a perfectly good man, had done some terrible things in his life, but even he didn't deserve this torture.

They were at a meeting at the CIA headquarters, some dull guy in an even more boring suit was talking endlessly at the front of the room, going on and on about something. Erik couldn't even hear the man from his blood pumping in his ear, as he tried hard - no pun intended - to keep his composure.

Charles was sitting across from him, his face perfectly innocent, eyes glued on the man at the front, like he was giving the presentation his undivided attention. But the whole thing was a facade because, under the mask of innocence, Charles was everything but. 

Charles was currently abusing his powers to stream some highly inappropriate pictures into Erik's mind. As Erik already said, it was pure torture.

" _Come on, darling don't be so dramatic. I know you secretly love it. It's so much better to pass the time until we can get out of here. And I am the one who has to sit still after the pounding I received from you the night before._ "

The picture of the meeting room melted away to give place for the image of Charles's spacious bedroom in the mansion.

It was Erik's own memory Charles hijacked, and he saw Charles on the bed with his legs spread wide around Erik's waist, heels pressed into Erik's lower back.

_"We make such a lovely image, darling isn't it so?"_

There was somehow a second Charles in Erik's mind, apart from the one on the bed. It was only a smug voice, but it was there and Erik was close to combusting from arousal.

_"I will so get back to you for this,_ " Erik groaned in his mind hoarsely. 

"Oh, I am counting on that. I can give you some more incentive."

The picture changed again, to a different room. The narrow bed in the corner had metal bars on its headboard. Erik remembered that bed, even without the reminder.

On their little road trip, they stopped in a small town to seek out a possible recruit. They did not succeed in getting the young mutant to join them, so they hit a bar to let some steam out. A couple of drinks turned into a dozen, and the next thing Erik remembered was securing Charles's wrists above his head with the metal of the bed frame.

_"I love it when you take over. And most of all, I love it when you use your powers on me. The focus, the precision. It's so damn sexy."_

The image fell apart and Erik found himself back in the board room, panting slightly.

"Is everything all right, Erik?" Charles asked out loud, the frustrating little tease he was.

"Yeah, sure," Erik managed to get out. "It's just a little hot in here that's all."

Charles turned back to the front of the room again, with a tiny smirk in the corner of his mouth.

_"That was just mean,_ " Erik thought loud enough for Charles to hear.

_"I don't know what you talk about,"_ Charles sent back, his face the picture of innocence. 

_"Yeah, right,"_ Erik looked back at the man in the front, but he couldn't be bored in peace for long. 

There were just feelings now, the ghost of a touch on his chest, fingers sliding up and down on his torso, pinching his nipples through his turtleneck. Fingers in his hair, on his lips, on his shoulders. Barely there, just enough to make him go crazy with want. 

_"Why are you torturing me? This isn't fair,"_ he thought desperately trying to will his erection away. 

_"I could jerk you off like this,_ " Charles whispered into his mind, and the mere thought made Erik moan - which he covered with a cough. " _But I don't want you to make a mess._ "

_"How considerate of you,"_ Erik groaned, trying to keep his hands from moving. Maybe he should sneak out to the toilets, to relieve himself. 

_"Now that's an excellent idea. Good boy,_ " Charles sent over accompanied by a smug grin. _"You should totally do that."_

The picture of the meeting room faded away again, replaced by a crampy men's room. Before he could turn around, Erik got pushed into a stall by a very eager Charles, who quickly slid down to his knees. 

" _You wanna fuck my face in here? Wanna make me pay for all the teasing?"_ Charles whispered as he pulled Erik's zipper down. 

_"Oh I'm gonna fuck more than your face the moment I get you alone for real,_ " Erik sent back, mind completely blown. 

"Erik, are you sure you are quite all right?" It was Moira now, looking concerned, and Erik was back in the board room again, with all the eyes on him. 

"I..., If you excuse me... I don't feel so good. I need to go and..." Without further ado, Erik grabbed his messenger bag and stumbled out the door and into the closest toilet he could find.

"Gotverdammt!" Erik groaned as he splashed some water in his face. He was flushed and shaking, every nerve ending aflame from raw want. Erik was painfully hard in his pants and wanted nothing more than getting off. Before he could retreat into a stall, the door opened and Charles came in with an obnoxiously smug grin on his face. He just stayed there, leaning on the door with his arms crossed.

"Told them I would check on you, see what's up. Everyone was very concerned about you, leaving like that." Charles looked up at Erik, still grinning lazily. "Oh, come on, don't give me that look, I know you enjoyed it."

In a matter of seconds, Erik pulled Charles to himself with a flick of his wrist, and pushed him into an open stall, slamming and locking the door as soon as they were in.

"You. You are in a hell of trouble," Erik rasped, voice still shaky. 

Charles seemed unphased by the rough treatment, still grinning like a cat who got the cream. "Look at me, I'm trembling from fear. What are you gonna do to me?" 

Instead of answering, Erik pushed Charles down to his knees while unfastening his own pants. "I kept thinking about fucking you right there on the floor, you little tease. So the question is not what I'm going to do to you, but what you can do to make it up to me?" 

Charles bit his lower lip as he looked up at Erik with hooded eyes. "I have a couple of ideas."

With that, Charles swiftly pulled down Erik's pants and underwear to his knees. "Oh, is that for me?" He asked innocently. 

"You know it very well, now get on with it, I had enough of your teasing for a lifetime," Erik growled and held onto Charles's hair to push him closer to his cock. 

Charles got to work, wrapping his lips around the head of Erik's cock, teasing the slit with his tongue while holding onto Erik's hips for leverage. 

Erik wanted to push forward into the wet heat of Charles's mouth, but he couldn't move his hips. "Harder," he moaned and pushed Charles's head all the way down on his cock, enjoying the chocked off sounds coming from Charles. Erik's eyes rolled back into his skull as Charles took him deep, all the time holding Erik's hips in place. 

After all the teasing and being on edge for so long, Erik could feel his climax approaching, so he pulled Charles back by his hair.

"I'm gonna come if you keep that up, and I'm not yet finished with you," he groaned as an explanation. "Get up, I wanna come inside you. After everything you put me through, I will have you spend the rest of the day with my come leaking out of you."

It was a mere whisper, but it made Charles swallow hard. He quickly got up from his knees. "How do you want me?"

There wasn't much space in the stall, so Erik just bent him over, pushing Charles chest first into the dividing wall. 

"Now you need to keep quiet, we don't want anyone to hear you, right?" Erik whispered into Charles's ear as he quickly unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down. "I'm gonna have so much fun with you."

With the last remorse of his control, Charles reached out for the minds in their vicinity, turning their attention away from their hiding place. After that, all he could do was to bite down on his hand to keep from crying out as Erik thrust into him hard, and without abandon. 

"You think you can... do all those things... and I will let you go... unpunished?" Erik growled deep into his ear and he could feel the waves of lust and pleasure rolling of Erik's mind. He clung to it, connecting them again, sharing the feeling of being used in the best kind of way. 

"Fuck!" Erik yelled, voice resonating in the quiet of the bathroom, and soon Charles could feel Erik coming apart, shaking and releasing inside of him, as his thrusts became erratic. The rush of pleasure and ecstasy mixed with his own got Charles to come too, making a mess of his shirt and the wall in front of him. Erik slowed down to a halt but stayed there bent over Charles with his head resting on his shoulder. 

"Wow," Charles let out after a couple of seconds. "I really did get to you, huh?"

Erik slowly stood up and pulled out of Charles, looking around for some toilet paper to make themselves sort-of presentable.

"You are one dirty little tease, Xavier. Don't you ever dare to pull something like that again," Erik groaned wiping himself down and pulling his pants back up. 

"Oh come on, I know you secretly liked it. And anyhow I'm the one who got come on his shirt so you don't have any rights to complain."

Erik gave Charles a good look-over and smiled with all his teeth. Charles did look like a mess, hair tousled with come stains all over his shirt. And let's not even mention the state of his underwear with Erik's come still oozing out of him. 

"You deserved everything you got. Now come on, they might be looking for us by now."

And with one last slap on Charles's ass, Erik left the stall, still smiling contentedly. 


End file.
